


A City of White

by Avriel



Series: stanza [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avriel/pseuds/Avriel
Summary: Flevance, and her children.Past, present and future.May they find happiness.





	A City of White

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So I was originally planning on saving this for later but one of my fics reached a personal milestone and I got super motivated to post something now!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing it. So I hope you like it!

Rain drops, rain stops,

Pittering slow.

Giving the world an

Ethereal glow.

  


The white city, above all

Blinding bright.

Covered in blood,

A breathless sight.

  


Time may pass

Your history to few,

But the truth remains;

Waiting for you.

  


A truth of purity,

Bloodstained red.

A little boy's eyes,

Filled with dread.

  


But darker the night is,

Dawn will glow.

The boy will eventually,

Learn to grow.

  


Learn to love and

Learn to hate.

Learn the world is

Not all so dead.

  


So may the dawn rise,

For that city of red.

Fulfill the wills of

The men long dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
